Tearing Down
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji dies fighting the 3rd Angel, Yui comes back and tears Gendo a new one for what he did. Oneshot. Warning: adult language.


_**TEARING DOWN**_

_by Gunman_

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Working On It.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari had not known what to expect when he arrived in Tokyo-3 at the request of his father.

He had not known what to expect when he was picked up by his lovely contact: Misato Katsuragi.

He'd never heard of NERV, his fathers UN-sanctioned secret organization.

He hadn't expected a blond Dr Ritsuko Akagi in a bathing suit.

He had never seen nor heard of an Evangelion.

He never thought he'd find the courage to pilot the Eva until he met the injured pilot Rei Ayanami.

And he had never felt such intense pain in his life.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Shinji shouted as he felt his left arm being crushed, twisted and nearly pulled off what he felt was his own body.

"Shinji, calm down, that's not your real arm!" Computer tech Maya Ibuki suddenly called out, as if she thought just talking could help him.

But his cries couldn't be contained or silenced by the NERV personnel. Shinji was feeling everything that Eva was feeling, the farthest thought in his mind wondering why anyone would build something like that.

The pain brought him back to reality in a second, as a secondary discomfort rocked him. But this time it came in the form of an energy spear that dug into his undamaged arm, digging almost right into the bone itself.

"GOD! AAAAHHH!" Shinji cried out again, struggling to try and get away. The pain in the arm ceased, as a new sensation, just as intense, struck hard the horned head of the Eva. Shinji felt as if someone had grabbed him by the head and was now punching him hard in the face, particularly his right eye. He dared to look up, seeing a blinding white and pinkish light as a feeling of something stabbing him in his eyeball violently jerked his head backwards.

The bridge was suddenly filled with his pained screams as The Angel continuously pounded the Eva's head with it's arms energy spear.

"There's a crack in the head's armor!" yelled the long haired tech named Shigeru Aoba.

"The brain case is breaking! It can't take much more!" Makoto Hyuga, the tech next to him, shouted.

The spear suddenly went through Eva's head, pushing him back and slamming him into a building hard, blood spraying out of it's body.

"Maya! Pilot's status now!" Misato screamed, concern evident in her voice.

"Neural connections reversing! Synch ratio dropping! Unable to read pilot's life signals!" the young woman shouted back as the data came through.

_Damn we were so close. There's no choice now,_ Misato thought as she watched the situation. "We have to save the pilot! Eject the entry plug!"

"I can't, its rejecting the signal!" Yelled Maya.

Misato's eyes were wide as saucers. "What Did You Say?"

Outside, laying prone against the building, the giant Eva silently rested. Seconds passed like hours, before the systems inside NERV suddenly spiked to life.

"What's the pilot's status?" Misato cried.

"Scanners coming back...oh, god." Maya paled.

"Maya, what's wrong? Is Shinji alright?"

"...he's... he's..." she stuttered

"What? What's wrong?" Misato shot back.

"Captain... he's dead."

A deadening silence echoed through the halls of NERV, broken only my Misato's weak voice.

"He's... dead?" she repeated.

"Pulse and heart monitor... they're flatlined."

Misato felt her energy drain out of her in a split second.

"Oh, god... Shinji... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew you weren't ready and just pushed you into the pilots seat..." she wept. "Alongside your father and Ritsuko!" she hissed under her breath.

Suddenly...

"MA'AM!"

"What is it Maya?" the crying Misato asked.

"It's... Unit 01! It's reactivating!"

"IT'S WHAT?" everyone shouted, life pouring back into them.

Everyone watched from the safety of the Geofront as Unit 01 rose up, breaking it's jaw restraints and letting loose a deafening roar that shattered windows within a ten block radius. It rose up to it's full height and charged the Angel.

All of NERV watched in horror as the purple, horned mecha savagely tore into the 3rd Angel like a wild animal. It blew past it's AT-Field and shattered it's red core with his fists, the damage done as it exploded in an attempt to take the Eva with itself.

Eva survived, but while the recovery teams hauled the giant mecha back to it's cage, the NERV command staff was left in perpetual shock.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What... how... I don't... (deep breath) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Misato shouted, directly at Ritsuko, who looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of NERV.

"I... I honestly don't know, Misato." the bleach blond replied as she watched the crews return Unit 01 to it's cage.

"But...Shinji's dead... isn't he?" Misato asked. "I mean..."

"Life signs confirm... pilot... Shinji's vitals have stopped beating." Maya replied.

"But then how did Eva reactivate?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"On it's own perhaps?" Gendo wondered.

However, the man was actually smiling. His son had served his purpose. He had successfully awoken Unit 01. With the Eva's effective activation, Rei would now be able to pilot it for him.

All his plans were coming together.

"Sir! There's a call coming through!" Maya shouted to the commander.

"From where?" Gendo asked.

"...Unit 01." she paled.

_WHAT_? Everyone thought in unison.

They all looked at Gendo for their cue. It took him a few seconds to respond.

"Open the channel." he said.

"Channel open." Maya said as she punched in the commands.

"Hello?" the grim man spoke openly.

(**_GENDO ROKOBUNGI, YOU DUNG-SUCKING, HORSE-HUMPING, NEOLITHIC, LIMP-DICK, ICE-HEARTED, SON-OF-A-BITCH, PIECE OF SHIT FOR BRAINS EXCUSE FOR A FATHER AND A HUSBAND!_**) The loud, angry and slightly familiar voice echoed through the command center.

Everyone turned and looked at the commander all at once.

"Yui?" Gendo gasped as he recognized the voice.

(**_YES IT'S ME, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M INSIDE UNIT 01, IN CASE YOU HADN'T FIGURED IT OUT! NOW WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!_**)

Everyone turned back to the console the voice was streaming out of, not noticing how pale the man was turning.

"I... can explain..." he said in a voice so mild he didn't even recognize it.

(**_NO! YOU! CAN'T!_**) The voice shouted again, cutting him off. (**_I gave you one job, Gendo, ONE SIMPLE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY! To look after and care for our son, Shinji. BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT AFTER I DIED, YOU BASTARD!_**)

Everyone was more than a little freaked out now, especially Gendo.

"Yui... you don't understand... I couldn't look after Shinji. My responsibilities here at NERV..."

(**_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF? YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES TO NERV ARE SECOND TO THAT OF YOUR OWN SON! God! How could I have married such a dense, neglectful, cowardly, selfish, irresponsible jerk like you?_**)

"Yui I don't understand any of this... you don't know what's been going on here and..."

(**_I KNOW THAT YOU ABANDONED SHINJI SHORTLY AFTER I WAS DECLARED DEAD! I KNOW THAT HE CRIED OUT FOR YOU TO STAY, THAT HE PROMISED TO BE A GOOD BOY IF YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM! I KNOW THAT YOU NEVER WROTE HIM A SINGLE LETTER, CALLED HIM ON THE PHONE ONCE, OR SENT HIM AN EMAIL IN THE TEN YEARS SINCE I 'DIED'! Oh, you got together once a year, on the anniversary of my death, but you never even spoke ten words to each other. AND THE LAST THREE YEARS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO SHOW UP AT MY GRAVE MARKER!_**)

"How did..." he gasped in surprise.

(**_I'M NOT FINISHED!_**)

All of NERV was silent.

(**_And then you call him back after all that time, because you have a need for him! A NEED! You didn't want to see him, you wanted to USE him! HOW COULD YOU! YOUR OWN SON!_**)

At that point, Misato made a very serious mistake.

She spoke.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am?"

(**_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_**)

"Captain Misato Katsuragi, director of operations for NERV." she said.

(**_Direc... So you would be the woman who told Shinji to get into a giant robot he's never heard of, to fight a monster he's never seen before and knew nothing about, without any formal training or experience to speak of, for a man who cared nothing about him?_**)

"Uh..."

(**_YOU BITCH!_**)

Misato nearly fell on her rump at hearing that.

(**_WHAT KIND OF WOMAN PUTS AN INNOCENT CHILD IN THE PILOT SEAT OF AN UNTESTED, 40 METER TALL BIO-MECHANICAL DEATH MACHINE? And what was the deal with that racy picture of you that you sent him?_**)

Everyone looked at Misato as she blushed.

(**_God, you aren't related to my husband are you?_**)

Misato felt herself get angry at being associated with Gendo in the same breath. So much so that she didn't take into account that she was up against a mother who obviously loved her son and was outraged at what had happened to him, as well as pissed off at the people who had put him in that position to start with. Herself being one of them.

"He was our only pilot! We had no choice!" Misato shouted.

(**_His designation is the Third Child! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE OTHER TWO?_**)

"Rei was injured in the Unit 00 test several days ago, and Asuka is still in Germany." she answered.

(**_GERMANY? THE ANGELS ARE ATTACKING JAPAN AND YOUR SECONDARY PILOT CHOICE IS STILL IN GERMANY? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONKEY-SHIT FOR BRAINS OPERATION ARE YOU PEOPLE RUNNING?_**)

"You don't understand!" Misato tried to counter.

"And how do you know all of this?" Gendo asked. "The grave markers, what happened when we parted, the boys designation?"

(**_Shinji told me._**)

Misato paled.

"Shinji? He's... alive?" Misato gasped.

(**_Not exactly, bitch. When a person dies, their souls leave their physical body and they are declared legally deceased. The instant that Shinji died, I pulled his soul into the core with me to save him. He's been resting peacefully since then. The poor dear was so exhausted, what with fighting a giant monster and then dying. I was so outraged by that I put myself into the pilot seat, so to speak, and killed the monster that killed my son._**)

"So, he's... with you?"

(**_Yes. And I'm not giving him back._**)

Gendo felt his heart drop. He was not liking where this conversation was heading. A feeling that he was about to lose everything was overtaking him.

"But, Yui, we need him to..." he started to say, when he was cut off.

(**_KISS OFF, GENDO!_**) The woman replied. (**_I was awoken when Shinji successfully synched with Unit 01. I knew he would. When he died, I brought him into the core where I was absorbed during the first activation test ten years ago. While he slept, I took over and killed the creature that killed him. Afterwards I wanted to know what has happened to my son since I had been gone. So I read his mind. Everything that had taken place since my death. In here, it's possible. Needless to say I was shocked at what had happened to him, horrified that he turned out this way, and ashamed at my pathetic excuse for a husband who neglected him for so long. Though I should have expected this. You never even wanted to hold Shinji when he was a baby!_**)

"Yui, let me explain..."

(**_SHUT UP! I had great plans for Shinji, Gendo. Hopes and dreams that will never be fulfilled because of YOU! I wanted him to grow up into a fine, educated, and strong young man. I wanted him to fall in love with the right girl and eventually make me a GRANDMOTHER! Instead I find that he's become shy, introverted and alone. I BLAME YOU FOR ALL THIS, GENDO!_**)

The grim commander found his voice lost as Yui continued.

(**_Why do you think I volunteered for the Unit 01 activation test ten years ago? I DIDN'T WANT SHINJI TO PILOT THIS GODDAMNED CONTRAPTION! I knew it would only cause him pain and suffering and as any good parent, I DIDN'T WANT THAT FOR HIM! BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT, DID YOU, GENDO?_**)

Gendo was cringing at the level of anger and venom in her voice.

(**_ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR STUPID SCENARIO AND SEELE'S PLANS TO TRIGGER A THIRD IMPACT WITH THAT DAMNED ANGEL YOU'VE GOT LOCKED UP IN TERMINAL DOGMA THAT WE USED TO CLONE THE EVA'S!_**)

Everyone froze and turned towards Gendo.

"An Angel?"

"Here?"

"In Terminal Dogma?"

"Trigger Third Impact?"

"Seele?"

"The Eva's..."

"...are clones of an Angel?"

_Yui, what have you done? _Gendo thought, sweating now, as were Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki.

(**_That's why the Angel came directly here. Of all the places in the world for it to come, for all the branches of NERV in the world, all the military bases and power plants, it had to be Tokyo-3. And the others will come and come soon._**)

"Yui... how could you do this to me?" he gasped.

(**_Because the man I married, the man I loved, is obviously dead. Replaced by someone who doesn't know what it is he has lost. For what you have done... I despise you!_**)

"Yui..."

(**_I created the Evangelions, Gendo. It was trial and error, but eventually I succeeded in creating a working prototype and test model. I knew exactly what they were for and who was funding their creation._**) She said with a heavy sigh. (**_If you had taken care of Shinji, like I asked you to, then this could have all been avoided. I never thought you would do any of this, Gendo. You can't imagine how disappointed I am in you._**) She paused for a minute. (**_I'm leaving now. I have missed my son, and wish to catch up with him. I've made sure that Unit 01 cannot be used by anyone, or anything. Whatever happens from this moment on, is no longer our concern._**)

With that the communication went dead.

"Signal... lost." Maya wheezed, obviously overwhelmed at what she had just learned.

"Yui..." Gendo said, as he wept in front of everyone. The realization of what had just happened, that he would never be reunited with his beloved, hit him. It was the reason he had done all this, the only thing he had had to live for. And now, he had nothing to live for.

Gendo took out a handgun from his desk, pressed it to the side of his head, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through Central Dogma as the older man, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki let out a loud shriek as the bullet passed through Gendo's head and clipped him in the shoulder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Thirty minutes later...)

"Ma'am! Receiving signal!" Maya shouted from her console.

"From where?" Misato asked.

"Unit 01!"

Everyone froze, including Ritsuko who had finished bandaging the sub-commanders arm.

"Uh... open the channel." Misato spoke up.

(**_Is Gendo there?_**) Yui Ikari said through the console.

"What?"

(**_Gendo Rokobungi, is he there?_**)

"Can't you tell?"

(**_I can't see in here you, you moron! Now tell me is Gendo there?_**)

"No, Yui, he's dead." Fuyutsuki said. "Shot himself in the head after you hung up."

Yui paused for a second, realizing that her former sensei would never lie to her.

(**_WHEW! Thank god! I was beginning to think my little tearing down act wasn't going to work. But, now that Gendo's dead, I guess I can stop playing opossum._**)

Everyone froze at that, all looking stunned.

"You were... playing?" Misato gasped.

"To get The Commander to kill himself?" Ritsuko asked.

(**_Of course. A suicide's a sure way ticket to hell._**)

"Ooooookay."

(**_And I'm sorry about calling you a bitch, Misato. But let's face it, you throwing my untrained and introverted son into a giant robot to fight a giant monster isn't the best way to get on my good side._**)

"Uh... right. And I am sorry for that."

(**_Apology accepted. Though I do want to talk to you about that picture. But right now... what are we going to do about these Angels? Hmm?_**)

"Uh... get rid of the Angel in Terminal Dogma for starters."

(**_Good answer_**.)

"But... what about Shinji?"

(**_Don't worry. He's here. He's still asleep though. You can talk to him later, alright?_**)

"Uh... alright."

"And we'll work on getting you both out of there, Yui." Fuyutsuki said.

(**_Thank you, sensei_**.**_ But until then, you can, you know, call me, beep me, if you want to reach me. But right now, I have to go and be a mother_**.)

And then the line went dead.

"This... is very... VERY... weird." Maya said, unconsciously inching away from her console.

"Welcome to our lives." Fuyutsuki said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside the Eva dreamscape...)

"Good morning, Shinji." Yui said to the boy after kissing him on the forehead.

"Morning, mom." Shinji said with a smile as he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm making pancakes, is that alright?" Yui called.

"With strawberry syrup?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." she smiled.

"I love my life." the boy said as he turned on the shower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hope everyone liked my little rendition of Yui tearing Gendo's head off.

I've been kicking this idea around for awhile, but I finally managed to actually sit down and write it. I always wondered what would have happened, if Shinji had died in his first battle. But I couldn't make it work out to be an Angst/Drama story, so somehow I breached the idea of having Yui come back and get really mad at Gendo for what he did to Shinji.

I mean, wouldn't a mother actually do that if someone hurt her son like this?

And I wanted to do something that would really strike at Gendo in the only way that could really hurt the SOB.

Also, I had intended this to sate my readers appetite while I update the rest of my stories.

Please Read and Review. (Extensively)


End file.
